


Breaking the Ninja

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Interrogation, Lactation, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Wishing to test herself, Kagero arranges to be kidnapped and interrogated. She may just get more than she bargained for when Nina and Ophelia answer the request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by a friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous, sorry it took so long to finish!

“You want _what!?"_ Nina demanded, incredulous.

Corrin sighed and asked again. “I need you to capture and interrogate Kagero. She asked me to arrange something, without telling her the details, in order to test her own ability to resist interrogation. I’m sorry to ask this of you, perhaps Niles would be a better choice…”

Nina scowled at the mention of her father. “Not likely, he’d probably just grope her the whole time or something. The creep.”

Chuckling despite himself, Corrin smiled. “You and I both know he isn’t quite that bad. Still, I would be more comfortable with something like this being performed by another woman.”

Nina nodded grudgingly. “Fine, so what’s the goal? If I’m going to interrogate her, there has to be some information for me to discover.”

Corrin nodded, “We have already discussed it. She has given a key to one of the people in the camp, known only to her, me, and the other person. Your job is to find out the name of the person who has the key.”

Nina nodded. “Very well.”

“Ask Ophelia for help. Kagero mentioned that she wanted to build up a resistance to magic as well and Ophelia is quite talented.”

==O==

Kagero strode down the forest pathway, enjoying the peace and the scenery. Closing her eyes, she observed with her other senses, trusting her memory and instincts to guide her down the familiar path. A soft breeze caressed her skin, and the sweet scent of sakura blossoms filled her nostrils. The sounds of birdsong and small animals running through the undergrowth attracted her attention, and she smiled.

A branch snapped and she ducked into a battle stance, immediately on guard. Her eyes scanned the trees, her ears listening for any further sounds. A bowstring twanged and she barely managed to spin out of the way, narrowly dodging the rubber tipped arrow aimed at her back. Her hand shot out, launching a dart in the direction of the attack, flawlessly intercepting a second arrow and sending it spinning into the undergrowth.

“Lightning!” Shouted a high-pitched voice behind her. Kagero narrowly avoided the pair of lightning orbs that crashed into the ground mere inches from where she had been standing. So, there were at least two of them, and they had her out-flanked, if not outright surrounded. When it was over she would have to commend them on their ambush. That being said, she was not about to give up. If they wanted to play it this way, she would not hold back. 

Throwing a pair of darts in the direction of her second attacker, Kagero watched closely as a summoned gust of wind blew them away. The attack had failed, but succeeded in revealing the caster’s location. Before she could use the information, however, another barrage of arrows demanded her attention. Whirling, she tried to spin between the trio of arrows only to be ensnared by the nearly invisible net strung between them. She flexed her muscles to give herself some slack as the weighted arrowheads tangled around her, barely managing to remain on her feet. 

Thinking her caught, her attackers revealed themselves, the dark mage Ophelia and the ex-thief Nina. “You two?” She said, surprise briefly flickering over her stoic features. 

“Yes!” The blonde haired mage declared, “The chosen one, Ophelia Dark has risen to your challenge!”

“Ophelia,” Nina moaned, “Save it for after!”

Kagero smirked as they bickered, drawing a knife from her sleeve and cutting free of the netting in one swift motion, diving forward in a somersault in order to put some distance between herself and her would-be captors. Sheathing the knife, she launched another pair of darts with a flick of her wrist. Nina and Ophelia barely dodged out of the way in time.

“Enough with the hidden blades!” Ophelia complained. “Disrobing Gale!” Kagero braced herself against the attack, judging it too weak to down her but too wide to dodge easily. She was unaware of its secondary effects, however, as the spell tore at her already revealing yukata and thin leather arm and shin guards. In an instant the fabric and leather was shredded, leaving her naked save for her tightly wrapped loin cloth. 

Stunned, stripped of her clothing and, more importantly, the myriad of hidden weapons it contained, she was put at a distinct disadvantage. Her heavy breasts swung free, bouncing against her chest as she skipped backward, eyes frantically searching for one of her darts. 

Nina took advantage of her distraction to charge her head first, wrapping her skinny arms around Kagero’s stomach in a powerful tackle. The ninja went down, not expecting such a direct tactic from the young archer. She tried to fight, but another wind spell from Ophelia kept her pinned while Nina flipped her onto her stomach, her large breasts mashing into the rough dirt of the forest trail. Straddling the fallen ninja, Nina quickly produced two short lengths of rope, binding Kageros wrists and ankles with simple yet secure knots.

That done, Nina hoisted the ninja’s bound form up and over her back with strength surprising for her stature. Her bony shoulder dug into Kagero’s stomach, causing some discomfort and leaving her large breasts to swing freely, bouncing into Nina’s back with every step as the archer swiftly made her way off the beaten path. Kagero’s face burned at her predicament and how easily she had been captured, and was infinitely grateful that Ryoma was nowhere to see her. Ophelia skipped close behind, giving Kagero a clear view of the mage’s bouncing cleavage, which Kagero noticed were nearly large enough to rival her own, despite the girl’s otherwise slim body.

Kagero’s captors soon turned down another, nearly overgrown path as they carried her deep into the forest. Maintaining her role as a captive of the enemy, Kagero remained quiet, as did the girls, each of them anticipating the events to come. Before long they reached an ancient abandoned watchtower that Kagero had not even known existed. Despite her constant vigilance as Ryoma’s bodyguard, she had never had cause to venture out quite this far, and even then she doubted she would have seen it if she had not been looking. Its crumbling spire no longer reached above the treetops, and its remaining walls were covered with vines and undergrowth. Despite its distressed condition, the barracks at its base were still intact and stable, and it was there that the girls took her.

The faint smell of burning lantern oil wafted through the doorway as they entered, and the glow of the lamps revealed a surprisingly spacious and dirt free room. The presence of a few items covered by new blankets confirmed that the girls had been there before, doubtless in preparation for her interrogation. Good, they were taking this seriously. She had been concerned when she first saw them, as, despite their talents in other fields, both were known for being rather flighty, often carried away by elaborate fantasies. Looking around the makeshift dungeon, Kagero decided that perhaps that would work out better than she thought. If the girls fully immersed themselves in their role, that would be all the better to train herself against real enemies. 

Stopping in the middle of the room, Nina dumped Kagero unceremoniously on the floor. The ninja grunted at the impact, but the ancient flagstones were well worn and smooth, so the landing was not too hard. She had certainly taken harder falls training with Saizo and Master Ryoma. Even so the impact briefly knocked her breath out as she landed on her chest, despite her sizeable breasts absorbing most of the blow.

Kagero could hear faint whispering as Nina and Ophelia briefly discussed their strategy, before the blonde haired mage positioned herself to pin her to the floor. The girl was not heavy, but with her hands bound and a foot on her back Kagero remained unable to stand. Her attention was caught by the squeal of a pulley, and she felt her arms being lifted behind her as something was secured to the ropes binding her wrists. The pressure left her lower back as Ophelia stepped off, only to be replaced by pressure on her shoulders as the pulley worked in reverse, lifting her bound wrists toward the ceiling. 

Kagero cried out as the pressure on her shoulders grew painful as she was hauled to her feet, before she managed to regain her balance. The position forced her to bend far over, her hair and breasts hanging below her as her arms were pulled into a tight strappado position, forcing her to balance on the toes of her bound feet. As a ninja, the position was manageable, but only just, and she would be vulnerable to whatever techniques the girls choose to use. Once again she found herself impressed by her captors, the girls had clearly done some research. It showed they were taking this training seriously. 

She heard footsteps and Nina moved to stand in front of her. A tug on her hair forced her to look up into Nina’s face. “Tell us the name, Kagero, before we have to get rough.”

Kagero smirked. She was here for training, of course she would not tell Nina the name that easily. Nina frowned. “Okay then, guess we have to do this after all. Ophelia, hold her for me.”

Nina stepped out of the way so Ophelia could take her place, grabbing Kageros head in her arms, smothering the ninja’s face between her captor’s breasts. She tried to pull away but the mage showed surprising strength, keeping her pinned tight while Nina searched for something. With her head buried in the mage’s soft flesh she was unable to look around, effectively blinded.

*Whisht- _smack!*_ Kagero grunted into Ophelia’s chest as a thin switch struck her bottom. Ophelia herself suppressed a moan as Kagero’s struggling caused the thin fabric of her mage’s outfit to rub against her sensitive breasts. 

“Ooh, hit her again!” Ophelia moaned, and a second later Kagero felt another strike against her butt. Several more strikes followed and Kagero found herself growing short of breath, both from the stinging pain of the switch and from having to breathe past Ophelia’s massive tits. The beating continued, covering the ninja’s round ass with dozens of thin, stinging welts. Her skin felt hot as the pink stripes continued to spread, crossing each other all over her butt and the backs of her thighs.

Nina continued for several more minutes, stopping every so often to demand information, but despite the pain Kagero held fast. It hurt, but was nothing like the wounds of the battlefield. Her superior training would see her through. Still, the sharp, continuous pain was beginning to get to her. A solitary, unbidden tear slipped past her guard and trailed down her face before soaking into Ophelia’s outfit.

Growing impatient, and running out of unmarked skin on Kagero’s behind, Nina decided to switch tactics. Grabbing a knife she made quick work of the ropes binding the ninja’s ankles. She kicked with her foot, roughly forcing her prisoner’s feet apart until she was barely balancing on her toes, her naked sex exposed to the air. Grabbing the ninja’s hips, Nina brought her knee up sharply from behind, striking the woman’s groin. The impact was enough to lift her off the floor by a couple inches and she moaned loudly, much to Ophelia’s delight. She barely managed to recover before the switch returned. This time Nina aimed for the sides of her legs, striking the length of her muscular thighs and the sides of her round ass. The marks from before were already starting to swell, and the new ones soon followed. Kagero realized that sitting would be quite uncomfortable for the foreseeable future, not to mention training. 

“My turn!” Ophelia sang, breaking Nina’s rhythm as she launched her own kick from her position at Kagero’s front. The blow had less power behind it than Nina’s, but the pointed toe of the mages shoe drove directly into her sex, eliciting another pained moan. Nina waved her off, and Ophelia reluctantly released their captive. 

“Now,” Nina said, circling the bound ninja until she could stand in front of her. “Why don’t you tell us the name you gave Corrin, and this can all be over.”

Kagero laughed, though it was somewhat breathless. “Hah, you call that an interrogation. Amateurish child’s play. I will learn nothing from you.” She smirked, fixing the girl with a smug look. 

Nina’s face fell. She was about to retort when Ophelia beat her to the punch. “You dare insult Ophelia Dark thusly? Very well, we shall show you the true might of the chosen hero!” She grabbed Kagero’s pony tail, forcing the ninja’s head back so she had no choice but to look straight ahead. The mage twisted Kagero’s long black hair around the strappado rope, knotting it tightly. Kagero’s head was forced back painfully, locking her gaze forward and up and forcing her to farther arch her back. Her huge tits hung heavily beneath her, bouncing madly as she tried to suck in air. 

Nina meanwhile was not idle. Allowing Ophelia to take the lead for the moment, the archer rummaged through their gear before retrieving a long wooden rod, a discarded healing staff. Grabbing a pair of leather ties, she forced Kagero to spread her legs again before tying them off a couple feet apart. Again Kagero shuddered as she was forced onto her tiptoes with her sex spread open. 

Meanwhile, with her head tied back out of the way, Ophelia had unrestricted access to Kagero’s massive breasts. “They’re so big!” She said, “I bet your back hurts too!” She toyed with her own breasts for a moment, their heavy mass threatening to burst from the confines of her sheer sorcerer’s garment. 

Suddenly Ophelia was struck by a bolt of inspiration. She waved Nina over, away from Kagero’s line of sight, before whispering in the archer’s ear.

“W-what!?” Nina demanded, shocked.

“Come on,” Ophelia said, “We’ve got her like this anyway, may as well have a little fun. Besides, she wanted to train against interrogation techniques, she should train against the unexpected!”

Nina held her chin in thought. Her other hand played with her braid while she mulled over Ophelia’s suggestion. It would certainly be surprising, and maybe even a little fun. Nina was not exactly in to women, but she had to admit the vulnerably tied ninja had a very enticing figure. Idly, she wondered just what kind of sounds she could force the bound woman to make. “Fine, let’s do this. You take lead.”

Ophelia beamed, excited to try her plan. She grabbed her satchel of magic crystals and pulled out a large quartz with a milky white color before practically skipping back to her prisoner. “I’ve been wanting to test this enchantment on myself, but I’ve been a little nervous,” She giggled, “But now that you’re here I can just test it on you!”

Holding the crystal up to her lips, Ophelia began chanting an incantation under her breath, making the stone glow softly with magic power. Kagero watched, both curious and nervous, as runes began to appear on the faceted sides of the crystal. Finally finished with her spell, Ophelia kissed the stone before holding it up in front of Kagero. “This is gonna be fun!”

Handling the crystal gently, Ophelia pressed it against Kagero’s chest and began to rub it over every inch of her sizeable mounds. The ninja gasped at the contact. The crystal was surprisingly warm, and it felt like a sensual massage wherever Ophelia touched her with it. The treatment continued for several minutes, with Ophelia paying special attention to Kagero’s big pink nipples. As the touching continued, Kagero began feeling more and more uncomfortable. Her breasts felt sore, as if she had been punched in the chest several times, and the very light breeze in the room felt like an icy blast.

“Oh! They’ve gotten bigger!” Ophelia exclaimed, swatting at Kagero’s hanging tits. Kagero gasped as the hand impacted her overly sensitive skin, causing her to pull against the bonds. Nina’s boot descended on the bar binding her ankles, and she found herself unable to struggle even that much.

“Y-you bitch, what did you do to me!?” She gasped. Besides being more sensitive, her breasts felt heavier than before.

“A new spell I’ve been working on! It massively increases the sensitivity of your tits!” She squeezed her own respectable melons, then pulled them out of her outfit to allow them to dangle freely. “I love playing with mine, but they’re already just SO sensitive, I was scared to test it on myself.” She giggled. “Look! They got a little bigger too! I wasn’t expecting that, maybe I’ll try it after all…”

Nina caught herself staring as Ophelia’s tits dangled from her skintight uniform. The fabric still supported them a little, making them appear even bigger and perkier than they were, and the contrast with her slight frame made them even more enticing. She shook her head hard. _Focus, Nina! You like MEN, remember!? Don’t start having fantasies about girls, you’ll never be able to talk to ANYONE!_

Ophelia meanwhile had pulled Kagero’s hunched over form into a tight embrace, rubbing their bare tits against each other. She moaned in pleasure as Kagero’s soft, cool skin rubbed against her own. Kagero let out a gasp of her own, and the bright red flush to her face showed that she was under a similar effect. “Wh-what are you doing?” The ninja demanded. “You- Ahn! You’re supposed to be interrogating me!”

“Aww, you’re right,” Ophelia said with a pout. “Well, if that’s what you want.” She stepped away, and Kagero let out a slight gasp as the pleasurable contact was removed. Ophelia grabbed the switch Nina had used on Kagero’s ass, and held it in front of Kagero’s face. “You asked for this though.” 

She flicked the switch, striking Kagero’s breasts. It was not a very hard strike, barely enough to mark the skin, but in the state Kagero was in it was pure agony. Ophelia struck again, and even though Kagero knew better, to her it felt like Ophelia had reared back and hit her with all her strength. Despite her years of training, the ninja screamed.

“My turn!” Nina giggled, grabbing Kagero by the hips. The archer’s fingernails dug into the ninja’s smooth, soft skin, eliciting another pained gasp as she squeezed the already sore flesh. Keeping her boot on the spreader bar, she wrapped one arm around Kagero’s waist, holding the ninja’s bare ass tightly against her chest. Nina’s other hand trailed between Kagero’s legs, her fingers lightly tickling the woman’s inner thighs. Kagero squirmed, but was barely able to move, much less escape the sensual torment of her thighs and breasts. Nina’s hand continued up, her skilled fingers brushing over Kagero’s pussy.

Kagero squealed as the archer’s nimble fingers found her entrance, pushing inside her tight folds. She was unable to resist as Nina’s digits wiggled around inside her, shallowly teasing the warm sex. Her stomach turned as she was firmly stimulated, the teasing stirring up a warmth inside her that she had not felt since before the war. She had not been with a man in several years, and had felt herself too disciplined to pleasure herself when she could put the free time toward her training or her art.

Not to be outdone, Ophelia grabbed Kagero’s nipples, twisting them harshly until she cried out. The sensitive nubs were rock hard, swollen from intense stimulation and arousal. Smirking, she laid the switch against them, rolling and pinching the sensitive nipples between her thumbs and the wood. She pulled down, testing how far she could stretch them before they popped free and sprung back to their original shape. Kagero gasped loudly at the sudden movement. 

Nina withdrew her hand from teasing Kagero’s folds, instead returning a single finger, which she pushed deep inside the ninja’s snatch. The ninja squirmed, fighting her restraints as she was violated, but was unable to break Nina’s hold as the archer’s digit wormed its way inside. Nina pushed her finger all the way to the base, before slowly pumping it in and out, coating her hand with sticky juices as she stimulated the older woman. Kagero moaned and twisted, but to no avail. She had been expecting torture, even attempted mind control, but this was something she had not foreseen. 

She soon gave up her struggle as Nina increased the pace, adding a second finger to the sensual torture. Kagero pulled against the roped securing her hair and wrists, her body moving against her will as pleasure wracked her helpless form. Again Ophelia used the switch to smack Kagero’s breasts, adding the sharp stinging sensation to the feelings building up inside. The mage flicked her wrist at different angles, striking the sides and undersides of Kagero’s massive, dangling tits, turning the skin pink to match the welts on her ass. She even struck the sensitive nipples, tearing a pained cry from Kagero’s throat.

Taking advantage of the woman’s distraction, Nina added a third finger and again increased the tempo of her thrusts, pumping her hand rapidly in and out of Kagero’s pussy. She moaned and fell forward, her weight falling on her arms as she came hard. Nina pulled out her hand, now covered in juices. Leaving the rest to drip down Kagero’s inner thighs, she brought her dripping fingers around to Kagero’s face. 

“Clean it, you disgusting whore,” She demanded. _Woah, where did that come from?_ Nina wondered. _Ugh, I’m sounding like dad._ Despite the disgusting thought she could not keep the smirk off her face as she shoved her fingers inside of the bound ninja’s mouth, feeling the moist muscle inside lick her digits clean. “Good, you damn slut. Now, why don’t you tell us that name?”

Kagero shook her head as much as her bindings allowed, shooting a glare at Nina. “No, I’ll never give you his name!” She said defiantly.

It was Ophelia’s turn to smirk. “Oh, a man? Do tell!” She giggled. “Guess that was an effective technique after all, huh Nina?”

Nina rolled her eyes, but nodded, affirming the bubbly blonde’s statement.

“Hah,” Kagero gasped. “Even so, that’s still half the camp! You won’t get any more from me!”

“Aww, that’s no good!” Ophelia pouted, reaching up to pinch the woman’s nipples again. She pulled them as hard as she could before releasing them, their sensitive buds throbbing in her tight grip. She pulled her fingers away, analyzing the tiny drops of white fluid that dripped into her fingers. She sniffed her fingers, then licked the liquid off. “Huh, milk. So _that’s_ how that spell works.” She reached out to pinch Kagero’s nipples again, drawing out another few drops of milk, as well as an elongated moan from Kagero. Ophelia’s eyes flashed and a dark grin crossed her face. “Oh Nina, I have another idea!”

Reaching into a bag, she retrieved a pair of items. Kagero’s eyes widened as she saw the golden colored tome. “No, Ophelia-”

“Shut up, prisoner!” Ophelia sang. She revealed the other item, a spool of strange-looking thread. She unwrapped a length and cut it into two equal sized bits. “Nina, hold her nipples for me.” Looking just as confused as Kagero, Nina did as she was asked, pinching Kagero’s rock hard nipples and stretching them out as Ophelia tied a thread around each nipple.

“I designed this stuff special,” Ophelia said. “It’s just as good as regular thread, but it channels magic like nobody’s business!” She continued excitedly. “I was gonna make a cape worthy of the chosen one, but I can spare a bit for this.” She pulled both knots tight, cinching them harshly around Kagero’s nipples. Kagero gasped as the threads dug into her sensitive skin, only increasing the throbbing in her pink buds.

Ophelia giggled as she slid the opposite ends of the threads between the pages of her tome. “If you think that’s bad, just wait. Thunder!” A bolt of electricity arced through each of the threads, zapping Kagero’s tits painfully.

“Aaauugh!” The ninja shouted. Electricity surged through her sensitive breasts, causing the skin to tingle and the muscles to spasm. It felt like someone was squeezing her tits with a vice, while at the same time poking them with thousands of tiny needles, or icicles. The spell died away in less than a second, but it had felt much longer than that to the ninja, who was now broken out in a cold sweat.

A sharp tug on her hair brought her back around, and she was forced to look directly into Nina’s eyes. “So, wanna tell us the name yet?”

Kagero scowled. “No matter what creative tortures you little sadists come up with, I won’t yield.”

Nina suddenly drove her fist into Kagero’s stomach. The ninja was fit. She had always prided herself on her rather firm musculature, not enough to make her look overly buff, but her shapely curves hid abs like plate armor. None of which helped at the moment, as she was sucker punched, her own guard down and exhausted. She had had no time to brace for the strike, and she gasped for air as the archer’s bony fist sank deep into her soft flesh, hard enough to drive her off her feet before she regained her balance.

“Zap her again,” Nina said, irritated.

Ophelia grinned. “Gladly! Thunder!” Kagero gasped, once again spasming as the electricity coursed through her overly sensitive tits. 

“Again.”

“Thunder!”

“Again!”

“Thunder!”

The chant continued, Kagero nearly drifting in and out of lucidity as spasms wracked her body and electricity licked at her tortured nerves. The pattern was only broken by Nina’s continued questioning, followed by another punch when she refused to give the information they demanded.

“Who is it?”

“I won’t tell!”

_*Thud*_

“Again!”

“Thunder!”

Further, something was happening to her breasts. Every time her muscles seized from the electricity attacking her sensitive nipples, a couple drops of milk would be forced from her nipples. Finally, a particularly harsh wave caused her to scream and seize up completely. Another orgasm wracked her body as her breasts shot out a solid, thin stream of milk onto the floor. It was over in less than a second, but it was too late, the girls had already seen it. Nothing would stop their wicked imaginations now.

“I wanna see that again,” Nina said.

“I have an idea,” Ophelia smirked back. “Unless, of course, you wanna give me that name?” She asked innocently. Kagero grit her teeth against the pain and humiliation, but shook her head decisively. She had asked for this, and she would see it through.

“Okay, that’s good enough for me!” Ophelia giggled. “This is actually pretty fun. Thunder, astra!”

Kagero opened her mouth in a silent scream at the new attack. Instead of a single shock that was over in a moment, she was now being assaulted by a continuous, pulsing shock that lasted several seconds. Her muscles clenched and unclenched, squirting stream after stream of breast milk onto the floor. The spell was milking her like a common dairy cow and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her face flushed as embarrassment washed over her, at her unsightly appearance as creamy milk continued to squirt from her breasts. As Ophelia cast and recast the spell, forcing more and more of the milk into the puddle on the floor, Kagero could feel yet a third orgasm building in her throbbing pussy.

Nina watched Kagero closely. The last orgasm had come as a surprise, but perhaps considering the ninja’s considerable dry spell it was to be expected. Still, a cruel idea had taken root in the archer’s mind. Keeping a careful eye on her victim, she waited until the ninja was once more just on the peak of orgasm, before lashing out, driving her foot directly into the woman’s helpless cunt.

Kagero screamed as she came all over Nina’s boot, the pain mixing with the pleasure of the orgasm and making her go limp.

“Th- hah- that’s it! I yield!” She gasped through troubled breathes. Her face was red and covered in sweat, her hair tangled and hanging over her eyes. “Benny! I gave the key to Benny! You girls win, I- I failed.” The ninja admitted her defeat, almost choking back tears.

Nina and Ophelia exchanged smug looks, satisfied with their success. “Alright,” Nina said, “Guess it’s about time we let you go.” 

“Wait!” Ophelia said, stopping her. “Why don’t we have a little more fun? I mean, she gave us a really hard time with that, don’t you think we deserve a little payback?” 

“W-what!?” Kagero demanded, eyes widening. “Don’t you girls think I’ve had enough?” She pleaded.

Nina smirked. “I dunno, I seem to remember that the point of this whole thing was that you wanted a legitimate interrogation experience. You think a bad guy is just gonna let you go once you tell him the information? What if you’re lying? Or, more to the point, what if he’s pissed off because it took so long for you to confess?”

Something flashed across Kagero’s face and she opened her mouth to speak, but she clamped it shut. “Fine,” She said instead, “Get it out of your systems. It seems I’ve created a couple of monsters, haven’t I?”

“It’s settled then,” Nina smirked. “Oh, and now that we don’t need any more information from you, I guess we don’t have to pretend to be on a deadline anymore. We can play with you as long as we want…” With that startling thought, she and Ophelia made their way to the other side of the room, out of the ninja’s line of sight. She flinched at the sudden sound of wood scraping against stone, something heavy being pushed across the floor behind her.

“What the hell are you doing?” She demanded, managing to regain some breath, but to her chagrin she was ignored.

Ophelia moved back in front of her, before kneeling down and quickly freeing her ankles from the spreader bar. Kagero briefly considered kneeing the young sorceress in the face, but just could not muster the energy. _Besides,_ She thought, _I asked for this, it would be unfair to take my pain out on her like that._ Her legs free, Kagero was finally able to regain some semblance of balance, but it was short lived as the rope keeping her in strappado suddenly went taut, pulling her off her feet entirely. Her legs kicked weakly, trying futilely to regain some purchase on the fortress floor.

Ophelia disappeared, and the sound of wood scraping against stone returned. Something solid pushed between her legs, forcing them apart before continuing forward. A wooden wedge worked its way into her view, and her eyes widened in nervous recognition. A wooden horse, a brutally simple device from years past. As she was the forty five degree wedge waited just an inch beneath her hanging pussy. She struggled weakly, trying to lift a leg over the waiting device, hoping against hope to escape what came next.

“Wait, girls, no!” She tried to protest, but the rope suddenly went limp, dropping her the last inch and driving her pussy directly into the unforgiving wood. Tears sprung to her eyes as the impact shook her body and set a dull ache throbbing in her pussy. “Aah!” She screamed as the pain lanced through her abdomen. Her toes scraped against the floor and she managed to regain a little distance. The device still rested against her pussy but she at least managed to relieve a bit of the biting pressure. She shot a glare as the girls sauntered into view, huge grins plastered across their faces.

“I can’t believe we got the name before we even got to use this!” Ophelia exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Nina agreed, “That thread of yours sure is something.” She reached up and gave a tug on the threads that still dangled from the ninja’s chest. 

“Very funny,” Kagero snarled.

“Aw, does it hurt?” Ophelia giggled, “It looks like it hurts.” 

“Come on,” Nina interrupted, flicking the back of Ophelia’s head. “Let’s get her set up for her ride.”

They moved behind her and Kagero sighed in relief as the painful strappado was untied, allowing her to lower her arms for the first time in what felt like hours. Soon there was another tug on her arms as her bound wrists were repositioned and tied to the back end of the horse. _So I don’t escape,_ She realized. _Still, better than the other tie._ She rolled her shoulders, reveling in the comparative freedom. “So, you planned this far ahead huh? I admit, I’m a bit impressed. When I saw it was you two, I kind of expected you to just wing it with some shoddy, half assed tickle torture.” Her cocky personality had quickly returned, now that she was sure the worst of the torture was passed. She had already given them the name after all, anything else could be little more than a game. Right?

The ninja’s newfound comfort was not to last. Grabbing ahold of the strings on her nipples, Ophelia gave them a sharp tug, causing her to squeal as well as lose her balance, dropping herself once again directly onto the wedge of the horse. “Now don’t get too comfortable,” Ophelia smirked as she tied off the ends of the threads to the front end of the wedge. Again Kagero managed to regain her balance, but it wasn’t as easy as before. The bindings on her nipples pulled her chest forward and down, and she was forced to either increase the pain in her nipples by staying up or increase the pain in her pussy by sitting on the wedge fully. She began to work up another sweat as her body almost involuntarily jerked between the two positions, instinctively trying to avoid the pain as much as possible. The struggling only increased the pain, causing the threads to tighten on her nipples and her pussy lips to mash repeatedly against the unforgiving wood.

“Aah!” She gasped, finally understanding the cruelty of the torture. While either position on its own was not too much to bear, together they locked her into an unending dance of agony. “Very, hah, clever!” She gasped. Her throat burned as her breathing again became ragged, and the beam was soon soaked with sweat, drool, and cum. A few remaining drops of cream forced their way out of her nipples as well, adding themselves to the pungent collection of liquids soaking into the wood.

 _*Smack!*_ Kagero squealed and ground against the wedge at the sudden impact against her ass. Nina and Ophelia had taken up positions on either side of her struggling form and were taking turns smacking her rounded ass as hard as possible. Her butt was already sore from the caning Nina had subjected her to earlier, and it was not long before she was once again throbbing, turning warm and pink under the constant assault. 

Suddenly the assault stopped. Kagero could not begin to relax, however, as her feet were suddenly swept out from under her. Deft hands quickly wrapped rope around her ankles, tying them up behind her in a cruel vertical hogtie. She was forced to bend backwards, stretching her sore abdominal muscles and forcing her entire weight onto the wedge beneath her. Now there was no escape, and the new position caused her clit to grind harshly against the slick wood beneath her.

Mercifully, the girls also removed the strings binding her nipples. Unmercifully, the returned blood flow caused her nipples to throb painfully. Another weak stream of breast milk dripped down her breasts, but besides that her breasts had returned to their normal sensitivity, aside from the leftover throbbing from the beating and electrocution. Kagero knew she would be feeling sore for a long time after this.

“There, let’s make sure you get on there nice and tight,” Ophelia said, pinching at Kagero’s abused labia. She pulled them aside, and Kagero squealed as the wedge slipped between them, driving even farther into her insides and her clit. “There, much better!” Ophelia chirped, pinching Kagero’s newly liberated nipples.

“My turn,” Nina said, brandishing her switch. “We’ve got her in such a nice vulnerable position…” She grinned lecherously, the expression a startling imitation of her father’s own perverted grin. She brought the switch down hard across Kagero’s taut abs. The ninja gasped and bucked against her bindings, grinding her own pussy cruelly against the wedge. Nina kept hitting her, covering her stomach, thighs and breasts in pink welts, giggling maniacally. Her fantasies of men were quickly being erased as she watched Kagero’s struggling form dance beneath her switch.

Ophelia was enjoying the show as well. Kagero barely registered it the tears and pain, but behind Nina the blonde headed sorceress was quickly stripping out of her clothes, fondling her already exposed breasts with one hand as her other quickly pushed the tightly clinging fabric free. Soon she was naked, rubbing her pussy with her fingers as Nina had her way with their mutual prisoner. 

“Uwah! Ophelia what are you doing!” Nina gasped as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. So engrossed had she been by Kagero that she had failed to notice her companion undressing, but now Ophelias sizeable breasts were pressing against her back as the mages hands reached around to fondle the archer’s own modest bust. “Aah, Ophelia!”

“Come on, Nina,” Ophelia said breathily, “Doesn’t this make you really hot and bothered?” One of her hands slipped downward, trailing over Nina’s toned stomach and under her skirt, rubbing her sensitive bits through the thin, tight fabric of her leggings. Nina bit her cheek, but could not stop a moan from escaping her throat. 

“Oh, Ophelia, that feels goo- oh!” She gasped.

Ophelia grinned, deftly sliding Nina’s leggings down her hips, followed closely by her tight black panties. Her fingers began to tickle at Nina’s bare pussy. To some surprise she found it to be clean shaven like her own. The thought occurred to her that maybe she had not been the only one anticipating the possibility of the day taking a turn for the sexy. With a smirk Ophelia slipped her finger inside.

“Oh don’t stop, don’t stop!” Nina began to squeal as Ophelia mercilessly pumped her finger in and out of the other girl’s pussy. She was enjoying the reactions her friend was giving. Too long had the young archer pined after boys she could never approach, when all this time pleasure was hers if she had just asked. Soleil had helped Ophelia loosen up, and now Ophelia was sharing the love, as it were.

But, she also had ulterior motives. Just as she brought Nina to the edge, she pulled out, causing the white haired girl to whimper. “You know, there’s someone else here who should be doing this for you.” Nina looked at her, confused as her panting tongue hung out of her face. Ophelia shot a pointed look toward Kagero, who had been watching the whole event play out, unable to stop herself from grinding just a bit harder against the wooden horse. “You’ve given her at least one orgasm today, she should at least return the favor.”

Nina’s eyes flashed with understanding, and her mad grin returned. Quickly the archer stripped herself of her boots, tights, and panties, as well as her accessories, leaving her in only her short dress, the skirt barely covering her private areas. Kagero eyed her warily as she strode forward, a hungry look in her eye. “Nina…” She began.

“Ophelia’s right,” Nina interrupted with a smirk. “You do owe me. And I think I know just how you can repay me.” Kagero’s eyes widened as Nina hauled herself onto the wedge, balancing effortlessly on her bare feet with her pussy inches from Kagero’s face. She put a hand on the ninja’s shoulder and pushed down as she steadied herself, lifting her left leg up and over Kagero’s right shoulder. The strappado rope was still dangling from the ceiling behind the ninja, and Nina grabbed it for leverage as she hoisted herself up, throwing her other leg over Kagero’s remaining shoulder. 

The ninja gasped as the added weight drove her cruelly onto the wedge, but before she could voice her protests Nina thrust, mashing her moist slit against Kagero’s lips. The archer’s skirt settled overtop of the ninja’s head as Nina squirmed into a more comfortable position, practically suffocating Kagero with the scent of her arousal. “Lick me, slut!” Nina ordered, intentionally rocking her hips so that Kagero’s pussy ground harshly on the rough wood.

Unable to protest, Kagero began obediently licking the smaller girl’s slit, if not enthusiastically. Every time she hit a sensitive spot the girl bucked, driving Kagero even harder against the solid wood between her pussy lips. Soon another sensation joined. Ophelia had gotten bored and joined her friend in extending Kagero’s torment.

The mage hoisted herself onto the wooden horse in front of Kagero, facing the ninja. She moaned loudly as she picked up her legs, grinding herself against the thin wedge. Unlike Kagero, she managed to enjoy the sensation, and the fresh slick mark was evidence of the arousal that had been growing since they had begun. She scooted closer to Kagero, leaning forward and drawing her tongue up the older woman’s toned abs. The ninja jumped at the unexpected touch, blinded as she was by Nina’s soft, pale thighs.

Ophelia drew closer again in order to reach higher up. Kagero flinched as her breasts once again gained the attention of one of her tormentors, but she kept licking Nina’s slit lest she earn herself even more punishment. Much to her relief, instead of the pain of a switch or fingers pinching her nipples, Ophelia’s tongue began to trace saliva all over her plump and throbbing breasts. Kagero’s breathing quickened as, impossibly, she felt a fourth orgasm beginning to build in her exhausted body. 

The young sorceress’ own arousal grew as she ground herself against the same wedge that was causing Kagero so much agony. She leaned in and began suckling at the ninja’s larger breasts, taking the pink nipples between her lips and teasing them with her tongue. She did not bite. Kagero’s tits had seen enough abuse for one day. Instead she sucked, teasing forth the last few drops of milk that her body had artificially produced. Swallowing the tasty cream, she moved over to the other one, repeating the process.

The teasing at her breasts was driving Kagero wild, and her desperation spurred her on to pleasure the girl on her shoulders. Her tongue darted in and out, tasting the depths of the moist slit in front of her. Nina bucked against her, holding the rope above her for dear life as she rocked on her delicate perch. The stimulation, mixed with the sensation of falling, caused her to moan loudly, and her thighs tightened around Kagero’s head as her pussy finally gave up its juices. Kagero coughed and sputtered as the bittersweet fluid filled her mouth and nose, cutting off her breath as some slid down her throat. The strain on her breathing combined with the teasing of her breasts and the brutal grinding of her pussy proved to be too much and she passed out, but not before a fourth powerful orgasm tore through her body, eliciting a piercing scream.

Ophelia buried her head between Kagero’s meaty breasts as Nina came, the archer’s sticky juices dripping onto Ophelia’s golden blonde hair and down her back and cheek. Moments later Kagero’s shuddering orgasm caused the beam to shake, sending vibration through the wood as Ophelia ground against it. Finally unable to hold it in, Ophelia bucked hard, rubbing her clit over the slick wood. Her legs wrapped around the wedge in a death grip as she came, leaving her a panting mess.

Nina was the first to recover, due to her precarious position on Kagero’s shoulders. She found herself stuck however, as Ophelia’s exhausted body was lying where she had climbed up and she didn’t have the energy to climb the rest of the way over Kagero’s head.

“Ophelia?” she whisper-shouted.

“Wha- yeah Nina?” Ophelia asked groggily.

“Help.”

Snapping back to focus, Ophelia took in the archer’s plight before giggling to herself. 

“Not funny, get me down.”

Ophelia nodded, helping her archer friend down safely, before they both stood to look at the unconscious ninja. “Phew, we really did a number on her.” Nina said.

Ophelia nodded. “Do you think… maybe we went a little overboard?”

Nina tilted her head, regarding the unconscious ninja. “Nah, she asked us to do it. Let’s just get her down and cleaned up. I need a shower.

Ophelia nodded in agreement, feeling the cum drying in her normally lush hair.

==O==

“Wait, you two actually managed to get her to crack?” Corrin asked in surprise.

Nina and Ophelia shared a smirk. “Yup!” Ophelia chirped. “When you’re a chosen hero like me, getting a simple name is nothing!”

“Well, who is it then?” Corrin asked.

“Benny,” Nina answered smugly.

Corrin glanced between them uncertainly. “Are you sure? Because-“

He was interrupted by a sudden knock. The door opened, and Oboro strode in, clutching a large envelope. “Ah, there you two are. Kagero said I’d find you here.” She tossed them the envelope before bowing and taking her leave. 

Nina opened the envelope, dumping a small silver key into her hand.

Corrin chuckled. “That’s what I thought, looks like Kagero pulled a fast one on you.”

His comment went ignored, however, as the girls attention was drawn to the other item, a short note in Kagero’s hand. It read:

_“Better luck next time.”_


End file.
